My first school
by Butterfly14111993
Summary: Renesmee is growing up, and goes to school for the first time. Renesmee POV Characters are owned by Stephanie Meijer
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

'Hello, my name is Renesmee Cullen, but everybody calls me Nessie'. No that's not it, that's too boring. 'Hey I'm Nessie, whats your name?' that doesn't sound right either. This is so difficult, I wonder how my parents can be so calm. Of course they have been to school before, but still it's the first school day, and I am so nervous I want to throw up.

"Knock knock", 'can I come in'?

'Sure mom, I was just getting ready for school'.

'Ok honey, I just wanted to go over our story ones again, do you still know the story'?

'Yes of course mom'. "My name is Renesmee Cullen, I am 14 years old, and I am a Freshman in high school. You, dad and aunt Alice who I should call Bella, Edward and Alice are Sophomores, and aunt Rosalie, uncle Emmet and uncle Jasper who I call Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper are Juniors. Furthermore; Dad, aunt Alice, uncle Emmet and I are Cullens, and you, aunt Rose and uncle Jasper are Hales. Grandpa and Nana are my adoptive parents". 'Was that everything, or did I forget something'?

'No that was great honey, do you want to eat something before school? I can ask Nana if she wants to make some pancakes for you'.

'No thanks mom, I'm too nervous to eat'.

'That's ok honey we leave in an hour'.

'Ok bye mom', I really love my mom, she is the best mom in the world. Because of my growth rate she and my dad home schooled me the last 5 years, but know that I'm almost 7 and slowing in my growth they said it was time we move away and all attend high school again. Although I'm going to be a 14 year old in this school I look like I'm 16, but my aunt Alice says that that is no problem because humans don't see as good as we do. I miss Forks though, we lived in a beautiful cottage in the woods, just me and my parents, and during the day we went to the big house were everybody else lived, and to my best friend Jacob Black. Now we live all in one big house with 3 floors and I love the house, but I miss Jacob, he always made me laugh, but he stayed in La Push with his dad, and he said I could visit him any time. My dad didn't agree with that.

'Renesmee 30 minutes'.

'Yes mom I'm coming', ok clothes what should I wear? I think I'll go for safe, just jeans and a shirt. I'll probably get an angry look from aunt Alice but I'm like my mom in that aspect. Quick brush trough my hair and done.

As I walk down the stairs I only get more nervous. I see my mom and dad on the cough looking at each other like they always do, deeply in love. I envy everybody in my family for that, they all found there perfect partner. And I'm just alone, I wish I found someone. My dad stand up and comes to me. Then he whispers in my ear.

'Ness, you're only 6 years old, you're not supposed to think about boys'. And then he kisses me on my cheek.

'Dad, I'm going to school as a 14 year old how can you say that I'm 6'. They all start laughing and my mom just says.

'You know your dad is just a little bit to overprotective, you have nothing to worry about'.

Then the smell of pancakes comes from the kitchen,' Nana I am too nervous to eat, I can't eat pancakes'.

'You have to eat Nessie, you have a busy day today'.

'But nana I hunted yesterday so I don't need human food'. I can eat human food and drink blood, Although there are some nice things like pancakes. I like drinking blood better.

'Argh, you are just like your mother with those clothes on' my aunt Alice says when she walks into the room, my mom just laughs at that comment like she has heard it too many times.

I walk to the cough and sit next to my mom, as I crawl into my mom's side I ask: 'mom are you not nerves for your first school day?'

'No I'm not nervous, we are all going so we will not be alone, and I'm sure you're going to do great in school honey so you should stop being nervous and make the best out of this day. Because their I only one first school day'.

That makes me feel a little bit better. But I'm still nervous. 'mom I'm scared no one will like me.'

'I'm sure you will make friends honey, just be yourself and you can always eat lunch with us ok' then my mom kisses me on my cheek.

'Do you want to ride with me or with uncle Emmet' my dad asks from the other side of the room.

That's a good question, 'I'll drive with you, dad'. Then uncle Emmet can't make stupid jokes about who knows what, he makes jokes about everything. And he says his little niece is the perfect person to joke about. Me being the little niece, I don't like that very much.

As I sit in the car, I see the nice city Bellingham, Washington come by. We moved here because my mom didn't want to move to far away from Grandpa Charlie so we could visit him. My dad wanted to move to Alaska, but my family agreed with my mom, so now we live in Bellingham. We go to Sehome high school, a high school with around 1000 students.

When we drive into the parking lot, I already see the people staring at our car, they know we are the new students.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first school day**

When we all step out of the car, we go to the reception of the building. There behind a desk sits a lady who greeted us cheerfully when we walk in. Her name tag says her name was Ms. Donna. When we all stand in front of the desk she asks us if we are the Cullens and the Hales, my dad said yes. Then she reads our names and gives us our schedule, I am last.

'Renesmee Cullen, you have English form Ms. Heijs first period in room 105'.

Then we hear the first bell and Ms. Donna says we have to hurry to get to our class. My class is on the other side of the building so I need to run. 'Bye Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper' I say when I run to my first class.

'Not to quick, and see you at lunch', my mom shouts.

I can run faster than most people so I have to be careful that I don't run to fast 'yes mo.. uhm Bella'

I'm still in time for my class, when I walk into the room everybody is still talking. I search for an empty seat and see one in the back of the room. I go and sit there, then nobody can stare at me. Although it is the first high school year for all of these students, they know each other from middle school. So they know I'm the new one.

When the teacher walks in she greets everybody, and makes a quick round thought the class to get to know everybody. When it's my turn, I say 'my name is Renesmee Cullen, but everybody calls me Nessie. We just moved here from Forks, Washington.' When I look away from the teacher, I see everybody staring at me. I quickly bent my head and look to the desk.

When the teacher finished her round trough the class, she started to explain the program for this year. Although I was still looking at my desk, I felt the staring looks of my classmates. Then the teacher got everybody's attention when she started to explain the booklist.

At the end of the class, a girl comes to me. I remember her name from the introduction round, is was Anna Casey. She has curly blond hair that dances on her shoulders when she walks. She says; 'hey I'm Anna, I was wondering what your next class is maybe we can walk together'.

'Hi, I'm Nessie, my next class is Math in room 206'.

'Mine is also math, shall we go'. She seems like a nice girl maybe she will become my friend.

We walk in silence to our next class. I want to say something, but I don't know what. Apparently she has the same problem. Fortunately our next class isn't that far away. When we walk into the class I go sit on a desk in the back of the class again. This time Anna comes and sits next to me.

Our math teacher is called Mr. Kinsley, and he is an old teacher. At least he is old for a human, because in my family everybody is way older. But they still look young, even my grandpa who is almost 375 years old still looks like a 23 year old. That is because my family is frozen in time, they don't change, and soon I will not change either. In a couple weeks is my 7th birthday, and around that time I will stop growing and be frozen in time just like my family.

When Mr. Kinsley starts his lesson everybody is quit. He doesn't let us introduce ourselves and just starts with explaining the plans for this year. I like math, the number and different calculations always fascinated me. My dad says I have that from him, because my mom hates math.

After Math Anna and I walk to Biology, we checked our schedules and found out we have all our classes together. We still don't know what to talk about so it is silent again. When we walk into the biology room we go sit together in the back of the classroom again and wait till the teacher comes in.

Mr. Monroe our Biology teacher is a nice man. He is calm and when he came into the room he greeted everyone with a big smile on his face. He prepared a small test for us to see on witch level we are with biology, he says that based on that test he is going to make lab groups. So that students of the same level can work together. I don't mind that, I think the test is easy, when I look next to me I see that Anna thinks the test is more difficult. I'm the first one who finished and the teacher looks at me with a smile.

When everybody is finished we can go. We walk to the cafeteria and Anna asks if I want to sit with her and her friends. I thank her for asking but say I promised my brothers and sisters I will sit with them.

'How many brothers and sisters do you have?'

'I have 3 brothers and 3 sisters, but we are all adopted, I have one biological brother, Edward'.

'What happened to your parents?'

'They died in a car crash when my brother and I were little, we live with the Cullen ever since.'

'That's said.'

'I don't know I really love dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen they are like my real parents.' Grandparents I think after I say that.

When we walk into the cafeteria I see my mom and dad sitting on the other side of the cafeteria and say goodbye to Anna. 'See you in history class'

'Hi Bella, Hi Edward, Hi Alice'.

'Hi Nessie how is your day so far', my dad asks.

'good I met a girl named Anna and she is really nice, we have all our classes together'.

'that's great Renesmee. Come sit and eat something, we have enough' my mom says.

Nice, pizza my favorite human food. I sit down and take some bites. Then aunt Rose, uncle Jasper and uncle Emmet come sit with us.

'Hi Ness, how your first day of school' my aunt Rose asks me as she sits down.

'Good' I answer again.

My dad then looks at me and says; 'Anna likes you to, I think you are going to be great friends'.

'Edward, why do you always have to read other peoples minds'. I ask my dad, I sounds really strange to call my dad Edward.

'I'm sorry Nessie I don't do it on purpose I just hear it.'

I roll with my eyes, also something I have from my dad. I look a lot like my dad, that's why we say that he is my brother. Although I have my mom's chocolate brown eyes, we still have different eyes because after my mom's change she got gold eyes just like the rest of the family. Well, first they were red, but now they are gold.

After the break, I have History from Ms. Cooper in class 103. As boring as always. I don't really like history. My family's history is way more interesting. My dad, uncle Jasper and grandpa tell me stories about our history all the time, and if you heard stories of our history, you don't want to hear the human history anymore.

For example the story my dad told me a week ago, we were talking about our live in forks and what we will miss. Then my dad told me about the first battle they had, before I was born. A bad vampire named Victoria was angry with my parents and sent an army of newborn vampires on my family. My family destroyed them all. And saved my mom. That was the same battlefield as we were on a half year later with the Volturi, I still remember that, I was so scared I would lose my parents. But nothing happened and I'm really happy about that.

My last class was Gym, also something I am good at. I am very graceful, but not as graceful as my parents are. My mom says that is because when my mom was human she was very clumsy. And now I have my dad's gracefulness and my moms clumsiness.

We played baseball, one of my favorite sports. Of course I can't hit as hard as I would normally do, that is unfortunate and makes gym class a bit more boring. But I still love it. Everybody looks at me with wide eyes because I'm so good in gym class.

After gym I quickly change and walk to my dad's car. Anna comes running after me, we walk to the parking lot together. But she takes the school bus home so I say goodbye and I promise her we will sit together at lunch tomorrow. This was a good first day of school. I hope all days will be like this.


End file.
